


Rootless Tree

by Astarte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Things, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vorgefasste Meinungen sind niemals objektiv.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rootless Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-Momentaufnahmen auf eine Person aus fünf verschiedenen Winkeln. Spoiler für SPN 1x22 Devil’s Trap.

_Prejudice is opinion without judgement._  
_Voltaire (1694 - 1778)_

**021\. Wunschdenken**

Dean ist siebzehn und die Kellnerin mindestens zehn Jahre älter. Sein Sohn braucht eine Viertelstunde bis er sie weichgeklopft hat. John verschafft Dean die weitere Viertelstunde, die er für _wasauchimmer_ benötigt.

Sam zieht eine Schnute, „Dad, können wir verschwinden.“

Es ist keine Frage. John will nicht Teil der Korruption werden, aber noch viel weniger seinen Ältesten beim Sex erwischen.

Die Kopfschmerzen kündigen sich an, „Iss deinen Nachtisch, Sam.“

„Yeah, iss deinen Nachtisch, Sam.“ Dean verwuschelt spielerisch Sams Haare und gleitet in die Nische gegenüber. Arrogantes Grinsen als er sich auf Sams Dessert stürzt.

Genervt, „Wir gehen. Du hattest deinen bereits.“

**022\. Heldenverehrung**

Jess hatte Sam einmal gefragt, ob seine Kindheit so übel war.

Sam hätte gerne geschrien, ‚Ja!‘, nur er wusste es besser.

Dean war sein Übersetzer gewesen und stärkster Verbündeter. Wenn Dad zu Fußballtraining Nein sagte, erinnerte Dean ihn daran, dass Sams Beinkoordination zu wünschen übrig ließ und es gar keine so schlechte Idee wäre. Wenn Dad zwei Wochen vor Beginn der Sommerferien umziehen wollte, dann schickte Dean ihn vor, um ihre nächste Unterkunft klarzumachen und den neusten Fall.

Wenn Sam sich als Außenseiter fühlte, dann bewies Dean ihm, dass er dazugehörte.

Dean hatte ihm den Weg geebnet. Indirekt zu Jess.

**023\. Blass**

Kein Neunjähriger sollte eine Halbautomatik handhaben.

Der Gedanke in Bobbys Gehirn saß fest wie verkeilte Kolben, seit Winchester seinen Ältesten auf die Nordseite des Schrottplatzes zu Schießübungen mitgenommen hatte. Vielleicht hatte Bobby auch nur keine Ahnung von Kindern. Sams Fähigkeit den Mittagschlaf ungestört durchzuziehen, war angesichts der Umstände erstaunlich.

Die beiden kamen zurück, bevor der Fünfjährige sich rührte.

Die Hand auf Deans Schulter ganz väterlicher Stolz. Bobby beobachtete das verkrampfte Schulterrollen, nachdem Winchesters Aufmerksamkeit sich auf Sam konzentrierte.

Die Wärmflasche wurde von misstrauischen Augen begutachtet, „Sollte dem Muskelkater vorbeugen.“

Der Junge war blass unter seinem Sommerteint mit Sommersprossen wie Staub.

**024\. Betrug**

Der Schwangerschaftstest war positiv.

Nur ein anderes übernatürliches Ereignis, das Deans zweitem Abgang folgte und sie waren verdammt vorsichtig gewesen. Dean keiner der Männer, der sich über ein Kondom beschwerte - es selbstredend überzog und nicht erwartete, dass Cassie ihm blind vertraute. Noch nicht einmal mit der Marke.

Die Hand war gegen ihren Unterleib gepresst. Ungeplant traf es nicht im Ansatz.

Sie konnte sich trotzdem das Geräusch von trippelnden Füßchen im Haus vorstellen. Ihre Mutter wäre in ihrer Trauer leicht zu begeistern. Ihr Vater war gegen Abtreibung gewesen.

Cassie konnte sich als alleinerziehende Mutter vorstellen.

Solange Dean außen vor blieb.

**025\. Sünde**

Azazel mochte die Mutter, sie hatte Esprit. Die Söhne waren keine Enttäuschung und der Vater war sturer als ein Kamel. Das Nadelöhr durch das Azazel sich zwängen musste, waren Selbstzweifel. Nicht das John Winchester diese an einem normalen Tag en masse besaß. Oder Johns Definition von normal funktional für eine Gesellschaft wäre.

Doch die Entführung verursachte genug Risse in der mentalen Rüstung, um in einen neuen Ausgehanzug zu schlüpfen.

Samuel war noch immer sein Liebling. Scharfgeschliffen durch seine Nomadenkindheit und die Kriegerausbildung.

Dean. Nun Dean war nicht das, was Azazel erwartet hatte.

Dean erinnerte Azazel daran, warum er gefallen war.

**Author's Note:**

> Cassies Drabble inspirierte [Cradle and all](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5123828).


End file.
